


Darling~

by Puppetmaster13



Series: Explicit Works [1]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Blow Jobs, Eddie Gluskin Being Eddie Gluskin, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, How Do I Tag, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Mpreg, Implied Murder, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Outlast: Whistleblower, alpha eddie gluskin, mute character, omega waylon park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25304074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puppetmaster13/pseuds/Puppetmaster13
Summary: Waylon runs out of suppressants while in the Asylum, but maybe that isn't such a bad thing...
Relationships: Eddie Gluskin & Waylon Park, Eddie Gluskin/Waylon Park
Series: Explicit Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832950
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Darling~

Waylon covered his mouth, terrified as the massive figure of the rumbling alpha walked past his hiding place. Normally he wouldn’t be so scared by being so close to one, but the pheromone suppressants were wearing thin, making any who caught a whiff of his unclaimed scent go wild. Waylon needed to get out of here- he was practically in the alpha’s- Gluskin’s- den. “Come out Darling, I know you’re in here~” The golden haired omega shivered as the large alpha moved further away. 

There were far too many alphas in the asylum in Waylon’s opinion, each one trying to tear out each other’s throats the first moment they got the chance to. It was in an alpha’s very dna to dominate, their entire being screamed at them to be at the top of the food chain, second to none. Needless to say, Waylon had come across far too many bodies as he looked for an escape. Several were missing the lower halves of their bodies, and even more were strung up with their own intestines. The omega had gagged at the scent of rotting meat, holding back the bile that tried to claw its way from his throat. 

“ _There_ you are darling~” 

Waylon lurched forwards, his scent spiking in his panic of being found. He didn’t get far. Strong limbs yanked him back, causing him to crash into a wall of muscle. “Do you know how long I’ve been looking for you, Darling?” Icy blue eyes stared down into frightened hazel as Waylon attempted to wrestle away. It didn’t do anything save for the grip to tighten into a near bruising restraint. “Oh? Who did this to you, hmm?” Gluskin nuzzled into his neck, apparently taking note of the scarring on it, preventing him from speaking- from telling anyone what he had seen. “My poor Darling~” The grip tightened more, causing the smaller man to let out a squeak. 

He was encompassed by the alpha’s overwhelming scent- a mixture of pine wood and musk- as he was easily lifted. The action snapped him out of his pheromone induced haze and he once again began to struggle, kicking out and attempting to wrench the strong limbs from his body. “Feisty, aren’t you Darling~? So much energy pent up~!” Waylon shuddered at the alpha’s appreciative voice. _‘Fuck, no,no,no,no! Not now, body!’_ “Come now Darling- You didn’t think I could leave you out here for those brutes to find, did you?” The patient’s breath was warm and moist on his neck, causing him to shudder once more. His own pheromones were flowing freely now, fully unbidden by any suppressant, mixing in with the Alpha’s own. 

“Ah, you want me don’t you Darling~?” A gloved hand kneaded his thigh, causing pleasure to race up the golden-haired omega’s spine, exiting in a soft moan. Waylon didn’t know where he was exactly, sight impaired by the sparks of pleasure coming from those skillful hands. He assumed it was Gluskin’s den from the scent permeating the very room. “I’ve been waiting for you, my Darling.” Waylon whined as he was set down in a mass of cloth and pillows, but was soon appeased by the fact that the fabric was literally drenched in the alpha’s intoxicating smell. Really it was a testament to Waylon’s willpower that he hadn’t become entranced by an alpha’s pheromones sooner. 

He couldn’t help but bury his head in the cloth, inhaling the larger male’s aroma. The haze over his mind spread to the rest of his limbs, causing his body to shudder with his very being becoming content. His screaming thoughts of denial were pushed away in favor of relishing the presence of a strong alpha so close to him. A gloveless hand traveled up his back, causing the omega to shiver as it pressed into his neck. Waylon let out a mewl as those long fingers found the sensitive spot every submissive had- where they were to be claimed. “You like that, don’t you Darling? You like it when I touch you there?” Gluskin rumbled, bringing his other hand lower, cupping the slowly growing bulge. Waylon squirmed at the touches, letting out quiet moans and whimpers at the sinful touches. “You do love it, don't you Darling~ You want me, don’t you~ Want me to claim you as mine~?” Hot breath tickled his neck as the blackette whispered to him followed by a wet tongue, and he whined. He wanted more, he wanted those teeth in him as well. 

Slim fingers undid the zipper on Waylon’s pants, letting his throbbing member out of its confines. “Oh yes, you want me~ You want me inside you~” Gluskin jerked his cock, causing him to cry out in a mixture of shock and pleasure. “Show me Darling- show me you want me~” Waylon obliged, any denial being wrenched away by the pleasured haze encompassing him, kicking off the last length of his underwear and leaning up to nuzzle into Gluskin, whining and humming into his chest. Gluskin sat up as well, slipping his own pants off, but leaving his boxers on. Waylon whined, the omega part of his mind wanting that bulge to be freed, while his more logical side being thankful for the moment to compose himself. 

He rubbed his face against it with a croon, nuzzling into the scent glands with arousal. “You want it Darling~?” Gluskin fingered the edge of his boxers teasingly. Waylin whined, nuzzling into the larger man’s thigh. He did want it. He really, really wanted it. The alpha slowly slid his underclothes down, far to slow for the omega’s taste. 

Oh. _Oh_. 

Gluskin was huge, much larger than the betas Waylon usually spent his time with, and didn’t even seem to be fully aroused yet. A hand rested on his head, sliding through his hair. “Go on Darling~” The golden haired man didn’t need to be told twice, taking the tip in his mouth and giving it a few experimental licks. Precum dribbled onto his lips, and he fully gave in to his nature to please his alpha. Inch by inch, he took the entire limb into his mouth, gagging only once or twice. The grip on his hair tightened as he let out a hum. Waylon was suddenly jerked forward, a cry muffled by the dick fucking him in his mouth. His entire body was pulled into a fast rhythm as his alpha got even larger. The hand guiding his head shook slightly, and Walon risked a glance up to his alpha’s face. Blue eyes flush with pleasure met his own pleading hazel. 

Waylon’s entire body shook with primal need as the blackette pulled out. He didn’t have a long time to get disappointed though, as he was soon flipped onto his back and pressed into the pile of clothes. A finger traced along the edge of his puckering hole. He wanted that big thing in him! “You want me in here don’t you my Darling? You want me to fill you up with my seed?” A finger slipped into his ass and Waylon moaned, trying to buck his hips. “You want me to fill you up, don’t you~? Such a needy omega~” A second finger joined the first, stretching his walls.

Waylon practically humped those fingers, moaning and whimpering the entire time. “You’re ready for something bigger now Darling~” Gluskin observed, a wide grin on his face as he leaned down, catching the omega’s lips in his own. The smaller male mewled, bucking his hips at the loss of those pleasing fingers. “I’m going to fill you up so much~” Gluskin purred, edging the tip into the slick hole. “You’re going to be full of my seed and then my children, Darling~” A finger traced his abdomen as the alpha pushed deeper at a slow pace, driving Waylon mad. “So full you won’t be able to move~” Teeth scraped against his sensitive neck, causing the blonde to arch his back and stretch his hole even wider. “You’ll be so full you won’t be able to hide from me~” A finger trailed down to his genitals pressing gently down. “You’re so beautiful Darling~ You’ll be even more beautiful with my children~!” 

Unlike before the pace was much gentler, though not slow by any means. Waylon let out soundless screams of pleasure as his walls clenched around the thick cock inside him. His own had already let out its release, coating both of them in strings of white. Idly Waylon wondered when they had lost their shirts, but was soon distracted by the pleasure racing up his entire body. Gluskin trailed his tongue down his omega’s body, licking and sucking at the smooth skin. He soon moved back up, locking their mouths together and practically shoving his tongue down the shorter man’s throat. Waylon tilted his neck up, practically begging to be marked and claimed by the man dominating him. “Not yet Darling~” A tongue swiped over the spot, but there were no teeth yet. 

Thankfully for his pheromones, Waylon didn’t have to wait long. His entire being spasmed with pleasure as he was both claimed and filled at once. Hot spurts of cum filled his ass, and it didn’t seem to be stopping any time soon, while the bite in his neck was filled with Gluskin’s own scent and pheromones. A warning to other alphas that Waylon was taken. 

He clung to the taller male through his own shudders, and didn’t let go even as their position was adjusted. Hazel eyes fogged over with pleasure and exhaustion stared into similarly fogged blue before the omega buried his burning face into the crook of his alpha's neck. A deep rumble. “Acting shy now, Darling? I think this shows you’re more than willing~” Fingers traced over his skin and Waylon had to withhold a cry of discomfort, and then a second of shock when he looked down. His stomach looked swollen and bloated from the amount of seed filling it, and his face burned brighter. Slim fingers and strong arms encircled his body, pulling him closer to Gluskin. “Rest now Darling~ A mother needs her rest after all~”

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, yeeaahhhh... I wrote this from 1-4 am because insomnia. I guess it'll be a oneshot for now unless you guys want me to turn it into a full story. Let me know, or if you guys just want more omegaverse stuff, I guess... IDK this is my first explicit gay/omegaverse work that I've felt comfortable enough to post, so let me know if it was horrible.


End file.
